TBBS S1 E1: The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of The ButterBlaziken Show!’s first season. It starts off the long story of ButterBlaziken230’s objects. Transcript episode starts with a rock flying through space Narrator: Everything has a beginning. Everything has a start. So it would only be fitting for this story to have a beginning. So, let’s begin. camera cuts to the rock heading towards Earth This world that you’re looking at right now is the Object World; a place where all of the objects live their lives. However, since it is natural for people to disagree (even objects), an argument broke out. Unknowny, a being of pure evil, was created due to the massive arguments, and taught them a lesson by dividing the objects. The objects of the world now live in anarchy, separated from each other. What could they possibly do to bring the world back together? cuts to a part of the object world Onion Ringy: Life can get so boring in this part of the world, can’t it? Zipper: I know it sucks that we have to be in a place like this, but why are you even still trying to argue? Onion Ringy: Because I’m annoyed. Zipper: Well, tell that to Unknowny. He’s a being of pure evil, remember? Who knows what powers he has? Alien Monitor: According to my calculations, Unknowny has a lot of strong attacks, like glitching things. Zipper: Who asked YOU? Alien Monitor: Looks like someone doesn’t want my help. Onion Ringy: Well, I just realised - the food in the fridge has been disappearing recently. Alien Monitor: Maybe you ate it? Onion Ringy: I-it wasn’t that, idiot! The food has literally been disappearing. Lemme check on it now. in the fridge ARGH! Nothing’s in there! Zipper: Fatso. Onion Ringy: No joke - this is weird! Alien Monitor: Well, it would be a good idea to start growing our own food now. Onion Ringy: How do we do that? Alien Monitor: I have some memory of how to grow food. Since I now have no connection to the internet, my knowledge is pretty limited. Onion Ringy: Well, what have you got? Alien Monitor: Step 1 - put a seed in the ground. Luckily, I have a seed on me. Zipper: Put it in, then. Alien Monitor: I’m doing that. Step 2 - water the plant. That’s easy, since we live near a river. Zipper: But how will you get the water across? Explain that. Alien Monitor: Well, we can use the fridge to put the water inside, almost like a container. That’s our only option. Zipper: Okay. tries to lift it, but fails Darn! Alien Monitor: I can do it. lifts it, walks to the nearby river, and scoops up water. Then, he comes back I have our water. Onion Ringy: It doesn’t need all that! Alien Monitor: I’ll give it water in small doses. This way we can grow some berries or something, I don’t know. MORE COMING SOON!